


Late Night

by Scummy



Category: Mystic Messenger (Video Game)
Genre: Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Missionary Position, Sex, Sexual Content, Vaginal Fingering
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-23
Updated: 2016-09-23
Packaged: 2018-08-16 19:55:47
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,128
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8115427
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Scummy/pseuds/Scummy
Summary: The woman in front of him made him feel unlike anyone else had made him feel. The tension in his lower abdomen, his racing mind, this urge to constantly be by her side. She understood him so well, it was almost as if she could read his thoughts- even the ones that hadn’t finished forming.He brought his face down to hers, gently kissing her lips. “I don’t want to ever lose you.” [Jumin finally agrees to share the same bed as her. (Jumin/MC)]





	

It had been a while since he had felt his control over his emotions slip in the slightest bit, and even then, it was usually due to his father’s meddlesome habits. Never over a woman. Rika didn’t even…Well, no. It’s best not to think of her right now.

                He glanced at the figure on his bed, watching her attempt to keep up with the late night chat in the RFA room. She yawned, and then groaned.

                “What’s wrong?”

                “Nothing super important,” Dropping her phone beside her, she snuggled deeper into the covers. “Zen just keeps worrying nonstop.”

                Of course it was Zen. With his track record and unstoppable 'selfie' sharing, Jumin assumed she would fall for Zen's looks. Apparently, it was the opposite. The other day he watched her beautiful smile turn quickly into strong annoyance as Zen posted yet another picture of himself. It admittedly made her manage to lodge herself deeper into his heart.

                “I’ve told him, several times now, that I’m here willingly! That I just want to make sure you’re fine, that you don’t get too anxious, and yeah! But, is that enough for Zen? No. I think he might try to force his way here if I don’t manage to get him to believe me.”

                Zen in his home? Please no.

                “What are the others saying?”

                She kept quiet for a bit, long enough to make him question if she was awake. The covers stirred a bit, and she sat up to look at him.

                “They’re not…Completely happy. Jahee regrets sending me here, she’s worried that this might mess up the party…”

                “I’ve told her that we have it under control.”

                She bit her lip, looking to the side nervously. God, she was so beautiful, even in an old shirt of his and unkempt hair. He wanted to sleep beside her, just hold her to him and count each breath she took, bury his face in her hair. Sometimes he even wanted to-

                “Jumin…They’re not saying the greatest things about you.” She glanced back at him, then quickly started stuttering. “I mean, I- Well. They’re always teasing you, b-but. Sometimes it’s. It’s a little concerning.”

                Poor thing, she thought their words bothered him. Of course, he took what they said into consideration, but most of the time it was just meaningless to do so. He removed himself from the couch, instead pulling a chair towards his bed to sit a bit beside her. Sitting on the bed would be…too much right now. Not with how adorable she looked.

                He watched as her hands nervously bunched the covers in her lap.

                “Jumin…I’m more worried about you now than before I came to visit you.” Her eyes met his, showing pity and friendly love.

                “Now, why would that be?” He smiled, reaching to play with a strand of her hair.

                A pale pink shaded her cheeks, but she put a determined look on her face and gently removed his hand, bringing it down to rest in her lap. Both of her hands held onto his one, and he felt his heart swell once more.

                “Please don’t take this the wrong way, but it’s almost sad with how you’ve locked your emotions away for so long. No, it is sad.” She glanced down, in thought. “It has to have been a while, right? Since you’ve really, and honestly, opened up to someone? And your emotions have been locked away for…at least two years now.”

                Those small hands clenched his for a moment, then returned to their gentle hold. She must be…scared?

                “We both know by now that my emotions are, well. Much easier to read,” She smirked slightly, a small and weak laugh slipping out. “And, I think you know that I have a growing interest in you…Romantically.”

                “Yes, I know.” Smiling, he moved to tangle both of his hands with hers. “You can say what is on your mind. I won’t be upset.”

                Nodding, she continued.

                “I want you, almost need you, to please try to open up more. I’m very worried about how much you’ve locked away, and I honestly just want to hug you and- Well…I want to help you feel better.”

                The covers were pushed to the side as she shifted to her knees, leaning closer to him. His eyes looked over her body, realizing she decided to just keep her underwear on as pajama bottoms. He felt himself tighten, that familiar heat glowing inside of him.

                A hand rested on his cheek, and he remembered that they were having a conversation. Yes, about him.

                “If you want to make me yours, I need you to be mine, too.”

                God, it was burning in here. Was this punishment for thinking of her in such an impure manner while working earlier?

                “Mm, is that so?” Without thinking, he closed his eyes, sinking into the warmth of her hand. The work from today was starting to seep into his muscles, proving how tired he really was.

                “Yes. I want you to open up to me. I want you to never be afraid of your emotions with me, to never be afraid to tell me anything. Okay, Jumin? Do you promise?”

                With half-lidded eyes, he glanced at her face. Determination looked back at him, with such radiant love as well. She wanted the best for him, and it made him want to never have her leave him. He didn’t want to live a life like V’s.

                “Yes, my princess.”

                The loving fierceness abruptly left her face, red taking its place instead. God, she was cute.

                “But, it is late. Why don’t you go to bed? You need to be well rested to plan for the party, and I don’t want the others saying I wouldn’t let you sleep,” Carefully, he removed her hands and settled her back onto the bed. “I want to be able to say goodbye in the morning, as well. I want to hear you before I go to work.”

                With a gentle nudge, he got her to lay down, and started pulling the covers over her until she grabbed his wrist.

                “Jumin, I really would like it if you slept with me. It’s lonely and…a little scary without you here.”

                He opened his mouth to argue, knowing that if he did that tonight he might go too far, but when he looked at her begging eyes he gave in. He must have been more tired than he thought, if he couldn’t even argue for her sake. Or…she already had a hold of his heart more than he thought.

                “Is that what my princess wants?”

                “Jumin! Come on!”

                Chuckling, he leaned over and kissed her rosy cheek. “Let me dress in my sleepwear.”

\---

               

               God, she smelled so wonderful.

               She was busy messing with her phone while he buried his nose against the back of her head. She must have taken a bath or shower while he was at work, because she smelled like his shampoo and wash. Closing his eyes, he almost preferred her smelling like him- No one would be mistaken of her being his if she always smelled the same as him.

               Pulling her tighter against him for a brief hug, he glanced at her phone screen to see the RFA chatroom open again.

              “Are you always on?”

              “Well, yeah… I need to be here when people have an idea for a guest! So they won’t feel discouraged or so I won’t forget to check the old chat logs…”

               Letting out a small hum of agreement, he kissed her head. “I like how hardworking you are, but you’ll never sleep with your phone on. Put it down.”

               “Just a little bit longer…”

               Before she could protest, he took the phone from her hands, typing in a quick message to tell the others she was going to sleep. He cut it off, setting it to his side of the bed so she couldn’t sneak on to it later.

              “The others can wait, and you can ask them about the guests tomorrow,” Wrapping his arms around her waist again, he pulled her tight against him. “I want you to focus on me right now.”

               She wrestled around a bit, finally turning to face him. God, his face was so close to hers. He couldn’t understand why no one else had attempted to take her, to make her their own. At least he could do her justice, and make sure she received the treatment she deserved.

               One hand went to her cheek, playing with the hair trying to hide her face from his eyes. Even her hair was wonderfully soft, and he almost wanted to compare it to Elizabeth 3rd’s before he remembered that there was no way he could possibly compare the two.

                The woman in front of him made him feel unlike anyone else had made him feel. The tension in his lower abdomen, his racing mind, this urge to constantly be by her side. She understood him so well, it was almost as if she could read his thoughts- even the ones that hadn’t finished forming.

                He brought his face down to hers, gently kissing her lips. “I don’t want to ever lose you.”

               “You won’t. I won’t go away, Jumin. I promise.” Her arms circled his shoulders, closing the gap between them tightly. It made him ache deep inside, but he didn’t want to pull away. He wanted every bit of her- He wanted to make her fully his.

               Wrapping his arms around her again, he pulled her up to face him properly, slipping his lips over hers again. The kiss was still gentle, but he refused to stop it after one small kiss. He kept a small chain of kisses going, letting out a small breath when she started to return each one matching his wants.

                Caught in the moment, he started trailing the kisses- Going from lips, to cheek, jaw, and pausing on her neck. The kisses went from sweet to rough, starting to turn into little nips at the nape of her neck. Her nails dug into his back as he sucked on her neck a bit, excited at the marks that were sure to arise tomorrow. There would be no doubt she was in a relationship once everyone saw the small welts.

                Her breath started hitching, finally breaking his control.

                “Lay down.”

                His own voice was deeper, unable to hide his arousal any longer. But, despite what he has insisted on earlier, she moved to laying on her back, a hand locked on his wrist.

                Leaning on one arm, he moved back to kissing her lips, switching from fierce to light nips. His free hand traveled down her stomach, lightly brushing and teasing her hips. When she spread her legs and delivered a harsh kiss back to him, he finally slipped his hand into her underwear, his fingers parting her lower lips to brush against her clit.

                With just one touch, she already bucked into his hand shyly, and he took that moment to break the heated kisses to return to sucking on her neck.  As his thumb teased her clit, two fingers slipped inside of her. A few pumps, and she was already whimpering.

                “G-God, Jumin- Ah!” Her hand darted down to his forearm, digging her nails in deep.

                If he remembered what he read from that playboy magazine, if he moved his fingers like this-

                “O-Oh, Jumin,r-right there! Please, right there!”

                He was glad that strange magazine was proving useful. Just a few more pumps of his fingers, and she was a mess practically melting into his hand.  He decided to up the pace, trying to hit the bundle of nerves inside of her fiercely. His forearm was covered in scratches, from when she kept hitting the edge of orgasm and him pulling away.

                “S-Stop teasing, please. P- Ah, stop teasing!”

                Chuckling, he curled his fingers, getting ready to attempt a teasing line when her hips bucked up and she let out a small squeal behind her bit lip.  It was adorable how quickly she came from just his fingers.

                Freeing his hand from her underwear, he shifted to a sitting position, looking at her panting and red face as he licked his fingers clean.

                “You don’t taste bad.”

                “Aah, you can’t just say that,” Her hands covered her face, shyly melting. “That’s so- Agh…”

                He smirked, settling himself between her legs as he carefully pried her hands from her face. “Don’t hide from me. I want to see you, even at your weakest moments.” His lips found her cheek, giving a few small kisses. “Will you be able to have sex after that, so soon?”

                A few small moans escaped her lips as he nipped her jaw, waiting for an answer. “Y-yes,” she panted out, her knees tightening against his waist. “I want to- Ah, I want to feel your cock.”

                “That’s such an adult word, princess.” He breathed against her neck, his hand starting to tug down her underwear.

                “Wait!”

                Immediately, he stopped and pulled back to look at her. A few strands of hair were matted to her forehead, her face refusing to stop its blush. She sat up and forced him to sit back a bit, her hands starting to unbutton his nightshirt.

                “Even though you wearing matching pajamas like a dork is the most adorable thing I’ve seen,” The shirt started going down his arms, and he allowed her to take it off of him, her eyes giving away her lust. “I really want to see you with nothing on, Jumin.”

                Tugging down his pants, she hesitated at his boxers. His erection was obvious, and he saw a glimpse of worry across her face.

                “What is it?”

                “I don’t know much about blowjobs…”

                “No,” He gently pushed her back down on the bed, centering himself between her legs again. “Don’t worry about me right now. We can do that some other time. Tonight, I just want to be inside of you.”

                His hands lifted up her shirt, kissing from her belly to her breast, taking a nipple in his mouth as she struggled to deftly take her shirt off. With a light bite, he pushed his boxers down, groaning as his cock hit the cold air. Her hand reached down, rubbing his member and feeling the precum that had started leaking out.

                “You’re so excited already…” Her breath kept hitching as he bit along her collar. Those little moans, how her hips kept squirming underneath him, her hand desperately trying to please him; He loved it. He loved every bit of her.

                “I can’t hold myself back anymore,” He groaned, removing her hand and positioning himself to where the tip of his cock was almost inside of her. “Are you ready?”

                The moment she nodded, he pushed himself in. Oh, God, she felt so wonderful. He didn’t realize that sex would feel like this with someone you loved. Judging by her nails already digging into his back, she loved how he felt as well.

                For a moment, he just stayed inside of her, panting against her neck and waiting for a sign to keep going. Hurting her like this was the last thing he wanted. With a small jerk of her hips, he pushed himself to the hilt of his cock, before pulling out and shoving himself back in, earning a loud gasp and moan from her.

                “D-Don’t be careful. J-ah, just fuck me, Jumin. I can take it-!”

                As much as he wanted to tease her, to make her beg and plead for him, he already felt like he wouldn't be able to last long enough for that. And with the way she kept squeezing his cock, she might not be able to last long enough for that either. 

                Kissing up her neck, he started up a steady pace and moaned into a kiss she forced him into. No wonder this was the talk of most men in his company. Her legs wrapped around his waist, forcing him into deeper thrusts as their tongues messily met with one another. He wanted this to go on forever, to just melt into her and never stop, but he felt her nails dig in deep and leave scratches that were sure to last for days. She was so sensitive.

                “Last a little longer for me, princess. I want to- ngh, I want to see you cum.”

                Steady thrusts started turning messier, harder, as her breath kept hitching and his name constantly slipping out between her sore lips. He felt her clench into him as she squealed into his shoulder, biting and pulling him to her harshly as she came. Just that in itself nearly made him want to finish right there, but he forced a few more thrusts into her, delighting in the shivers and gasps she made.

                “S-sensitive! I-Ohmygod, Jumin- Sensitive!”

                Just a little more, just hold out a bit longer. He buried his head into her neck, shuddering as his orgasm finally hit its peak. With just a few more finishing thrusts, he finally stopped, and felt himself melt into her arms.

                They laid there for a moment- Her arms shaking as she clung to him, her legs seemingly locked around him. He would have to be the one to break this, to pull out and help her clean up, but he wanted to go once more, just hear all of her small noises again.

                “Jumin…”

                He finally lifted his head up, giving her a tired kiss on her cheek. “Yes?”

                “I-I don’t think I can go another round,” Her legs finally, slowly, pulled away and rested. “I want to, but-“

                Kissing her lips softly, he pulled out. “It’s fine, don’t worry.”

                He moved away, sitting beside her and pulling a few tissues out from his bedside table to help her clean herself.  In her afterglow with matted hair, bruised lips, and their fluids sticking to her thighs, she looked like a goddess. Laying on his side, he pulled her into a soft embrace and kissed her forehead.

                “Can you sleep after that?” He murmured against her hair, breathing in her scent.

                She nodded, weakly snuggling against him. “Just wrap your arms around me, and I think I’ll fall asleep in minutes,” She let out a small laugh, followed by a happy sigh.

                He felt his own eyes grow heavy, today finally catching up to him. Hopefully, this was good enough for her. Hopefully, he would be good enough for her in general. He wanted to give her every bit of him, but tonight he was fine with her sleeping against him; being the last thing on her mind as she closed her eyes.


End file.
